


The Spoilt Prince

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: AU Drabble Collection [3]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Drabble Collection, prince AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20361790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He was the second most powerful man in the kingdom.





	The Spoilt Prince

**Author's Note:**

> AU Prince John | Homelander

The spoiled, arrogant prince that's how people described him. Not that he cared. 

On a whim, he could order them dead, label enemies of the kingdom. Have his knights round them up.

If he was feeling sadistic exile to the swamplands with their families trudging behind them in terror. No one lasted long in those lands. If disease and starvation didn't get them, then the hideous creatures would. 

He was the second most powerful man in the kingdom when his father died, which he hoped was sooner rather than later, he'd be the first. What people felt or thought about him was irrelevant.


End file.
